


Caught in the Act

by Kaerith



Series: Witcher Prompt One-Shots [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith
Summary: When Jaskier met Geralt he thought, "Handsome man, quite a shame," then ceased to think any more on the matter. After all, Witchers were sterile, and no one had ever written any ballads about Witchers and romance, so he figured Geralt had no needs.But it turns out that they do.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Prompt One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791685
Comments: 7
Kudos: 351
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development, Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt and link: https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=268205#cmt268205  
> geralt/jaskier, name slips out during self-pleasure

Jaskier enjoys sex. He enjoys it with women, with men, and even by himself in a pinch. As open as he is to talking about the subject, he knows that many people prefer to keep that sort of thing private and like to pretend those needs don't exist. 

When he met Geralt he thought, "Handsome man, quite a shame," then ceased to think any more on the matter. After all, Witchers were sterile, and no one had ever written any ballads about Witchers and romance, so he figured Geralt had no needs. 

That assumption was turned on its head within a few weeks of travelling together when Geralt gave his leave one afternoon and curiously Jaskier followed him through the town only to see him go into a whorehouse. 

So Witchers enjoyed some sort of sexual activity. Jaskier decided to bat away all the questions that cropped up in his mind, and made himself mind his own business. In that aspect of Geralt's life, at least. 

After choosing a campsite one night, Geralt went to wash up in a nearby stream. Jaskier stayed to set up camp. He went to collect water and followed the noise of the creek until the trees thinned and he saw Geralt perched on a rock naked and fucking into his fist. The Witcher obviously heard him and stopped his actions with a glare at where Jaskier was, so the bard simply said, "Sorry, I'll leave you to it," and returned to the campsite. When Geralt returned he had that look that said "We Will Not Talk About It," so they didn't. But Jaskier knew now, for a fact, that Witchers did have dicks. 

The second time Jaskier accidentally found himself wandering too close to where Geralt had hid to take care of himself, he could hear the man's grunts as he worked to get himself off. He went the other way quickly before Geralt could accuse him of anything. 

Jaskier, himself, had few taboos about his own masturbatory habits. If they were in the woods, far from any giggling lads and lasses, or a town lacked any young widows, or the rare city they visited was in the grip of one of those odd new religions that proscribed sex for pleasure, Jaskier would thoughtfully wait until Geralt went off on an errand and took care of himself. 

Once or twice the Witcher had returned early, but he acted like he was the one who had been caught in the act, shocked and embarrassed. Jaskier invited him to stay or go, but made a point to announce that he would finish his task with or without an audience. Geralt always chose to go back out into the wilderness or an inn's common room. 

After nearly a year of travelling together Jaskier woke up in the middle of the night having been in the middle of an intensely pleasurable dream involving a childhood friend. Geralt had foregone sleep that night and was in one of his meditative stupors, so Jaskier felt fine finishing himself off in his bedroll. He had gotten two fingers in, when Geralt suddenly bolted up and left the immediate vicinity without a word. 

Alarmed that there was a threat, Jaskier quickly put himself to rights and went off in the same direction. Geralt hadn't bothered to go very far; Jaskier could hear the thwapping of a hand on a cock and Geralt beginning to moan for Yennifer. Jaskier put his hands over his ears and backed away quickly, wincing at the reminder of the crazy sorceress Geralt was obsessed with. 

Honestly, he had such poor taste. Jaskier pitied him. Geralt was all pathetically twisted up because of a woman who seemed to have been created without any of the softer emotions. 

After waking up with the daylight Jaskier decided they needed to have A Talk. It would probably be useless, as no one had ever talked sense into someone who thought they were in love with someone else, but Jaskier's duty as a friend (no matter how much Geralt denied it) insisted that he make an effort. 

Geralt was squatting by the beginnings of a small fire. 

"I thought that we were being attacked last night," Jaskier says, as a preamble. 

Geralt just scowled and poked the small flames with a stick. 

"After you left so abruptly I started to follow you. Now, Geralt, I know you like to keep your sexual tendencies to yourself, but I couldn't help but hear you call out a certain name." 

Geralt flicked his eyes to Jaskier quickly, the panic of a cornered animal in his face, before staring back at his task. 

"I feel that, as your friend, I should remind you-" 

The Witcher twitched and cut in. "I know you consider us friends and would not welcome anything else. I'm sorry that I slipped up last night and that you found out." 

"Wait, what?" Jaskier said, his speech derailed. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he could think of anything to say. "Wait, me?! I thought you were thinking about Yennifer!" 

Geralt seemed to try to fold in on himself in embarrassment. 

"Well, I, uh... I was planning on giving you reasons why you should get over her, but I guess I don't need to, now," The bard said lamely. "I would rather take in the fact that you were thinking of me. I'm truly surprised. And flattered. I really had no idea-" 

"Be quiet," Geralt said. "This... infatuation will run its course in due time. There's no need to try to let me down gently." 

"Let you down? I would much rather get it up! I figured lusting after you was a lost cause! There is no way we are going to pretend this didn't happen!" Jaskier had jumped up and was using his hands to turn Geralt away from the fire. "I cannot let the opportunity to finally see your cock pass! I want you to show me what you did last night that you moan my name." 

Geralt studied his eyes and seemed to judge Jaskier's honesty. He finally did one of those infuriating hints of a smile and leaned back to unlace his trousers and pulled out his half-hard dick. Jaskier fell to his knees and greedily eyed every inch of it, from the white curly hairs peeking through his leathers to the ruddy tip. He could see Geralt's sac underneath it, and now had evidence that all rumors of Witchers not being physically intact were false. 

Geralt removed his right glove before wrapping his fingers around the shaft and it plumped up quickly under the stimulation. "I could smell your arousal as you dreamt," he said, in his most gravelly low tone, his eyes smouldering hotter than the campfire. "I watched you suck your fingers then squirm as you used them to try to satisfy your need. Do you like having men fuck you?" 

Jaskier answered primly, if you put aside his hastened breathing. "I do, though I am quite picky about my partners." 

"Only the male ones, I gather." Jaskier had half a mind to tease the man back for that poke at him, but Geralt continued. "I didn't think I would be the type you would want. I assumed you would enjoy being courted and have the act performed on a thick bed in a well-appointed room. By men with large purses and soft hands." 

Jaskier snorted. "When a man fancies taking me, I like to be taken like a man. Sometimes one craves a dirty ale after being well-sated with wine." 

Geralt leaned closer, his golden eyes ensnaring Jaskier's gaze. "Would you be fucked by a Witcher on the floor of a forest?" 

"That scenario does appeal," Jasker replied, rubbing his own excited dick through his trousers. "Would you prefer it rough and casual, or intimate and sweet?" 

The way the Witcher's eyes travelled down to his lips answered that question. Jaskier knee-walked the short distance and then straddled Geralt's lap. "I could do it sweet, Geralt. Do you want me to be sweet for you?" His fingers joined Geralt's on his cock. Geralt gasped one quick breath before he kissed him. Jaskier bowed backwards with the force of Geralt's passion, and was supported by a large, gloved hand that slid under his shirt and spanned between his shoulderblades. 

After a time Jaskier had to pull away to regain his breath. Geralt picked up his narrative. "I thought about how you would feel, right then, bed-warm and breathing hard if I walked over and let you know I caught you in the act. I thought about pulling the blankets away and worshipping you with my mouth." 

Jaskier groaned. "I want you to," he murmured. 

"I couldn't torture myself watching you, so I went into the woods. I couldn't go very far with this," his grip shifted and he squeezed Jaskier's hand harder around his need. "I fell to my knees and tore my laces getting my hand in there. I imagined you opening up under me." 

"How would you do it?" Jaskier begged, intensely turned on. 

"Hmm. Well, since we're doing this sweet, I would have you on your back, so I could watch your face as I would gently push one finger into you and wait until you were begging for more before I-" 

Jaskier couldn't hold himself back anymore and kissed him with such enthusiasm that Geralt fell back against the ground. When he saw his Witcher's hair splayed out on the ground, he had to rub his neediest body part against Geralt's. "I can't wait. You don't know how incredible it is to hear you say such things in your voice!" 

Geralt, bless him, was working at Jaskier's trousers. "Who else's voice would I use?" He smirked. 

Jaskier helped him, and soon they both had gotten clothes out of the way and were rutting together, Geralt's hand providing special attention to the most sensitive places. 

"You don't have... ridiculous stamina... or something, do you?" Jaskier asked. 

"Only if you talk too much," Geralt grunted. Though he could see the humorous glint in his yellow eyes, Jaskier gave his shoulder a whack. Geralt responded by making his eyes wide and pleading. "I thought you were gonna be sweet for me?" 

"You were the one who got salty," Jaskier said. Despite their banter he was getting close, and his thrusting sped up. "Fuck, Geralt!" 

"Come for me," the Witcher demanded, and Jaskier did, his whole body going rigid as he cried out soundlessly. Geralt kept a firm grip until his spasms ended, then let him go to devote his hand to his own cock. Jaskier pulled himself together to watch Geralt tip his head back and grunt as he came. 

"So lovely," Jaskier crooned. He pushed his fingers into Geralt's hair and kissed him more gently now that the urgency had passed. When Geralt shifted as if to stand, he chided him, "Let us stay like this for a minute. Lovemaking isn't finished just because the orgasms ended." 

The look Geralt gave him told Jaskier that this was a foreign concept to him. 

"Neither of us are whores; we didn't come together for the sole purpose to get off." Jaskier pecked little lingering kisses all over the Witcher's face and soothed his scalp with one hand. "You've never let me this close to admire how gorgeous you are, so you will stay right here as I get my fill for now, darling." 

"'Darling?'" Geralt achoed with amusement. 

"I'm a poet. I get a little... flowery with my words after the heat of the moment," Jaskier defended. "I promise I won't embarrass you in front of anybody by calling you that, but you have to let me be romantic with you when we're alone." 

Both Geralt's facial expression and body language showed how unfamiliar he was with this idea. 

"Nobody has ever treated you as a lover, have they? Well, I am going to spoil you for any one but me. Well, only if we are going to do this again?" Jaskier realized they hadn't actually talked about that. He sat up to literally give Geralt the space to answer. 

"Can one lover be... satisfying enough for you?" 

Jaskier grinned. "I'm sure you're man enough to be the only one I require to... fulfill my needs," Jaskier leered as he took the opportunity to grope Geralt's chest. 

"I accept the challenge," Geralt agreed with a predatory edge to his smile that delight Jaskier.


End file.
